Temple Frío: Criaturas de la noche
by Folkmetal Alchemist
Summary: Un tributo a LucioVera y su fanfic "Temple Frío". Fuera de las fronteras de Enosi, los sobrevivientes dicen que en los bosques hay criaturas que disfrutan cazar ponis. Y lo mejor que se puede hacer es nunca salir de noche.


**TEMPLE FRÍO**

**Criaturas de la noche**

_**HIDEG HALAHNTEHK**_

_**Az ehjshakai lehkmakaek**_

Cuando cae la noche, el bosque los escucha prepararse.

Un único ojo de brillante iris amarillo, de pupila rasgada como la de un gato, brilla en la oscuridad de una caverna. No necesita la luz, para ver su espacio de sobrevivencia, ya se ha colocado su chaqueta de batalla, y cubre sus cascos con polvo de tiza para la misión que realizarán a esas oscuras horas. Con cuidado, coloca la cuerda de su magnífico arco recurvo, y la cubre también con polvo de tiza para protegerla de la humedad de la caverna.

Dos ojos brillan en la penumbra, felinos ojos de color verde que no deja de vigilar sus cascos mientras trabajan. Ella también se ha puesto su chaqueta de batalla, ya ha preparado su arco, y está afilando su arma favorita, un alfanje cuya hoja parece hecha con luz pura de estrellas; pero su pueblo sabe cómo aplacar su brillo hasta que sea el momento preciso. Vierte un poco de aceite nocturno sobre la hoja, es el toque final.

Dos ojos dorados se cierran, pues ya ha preparado todas sus armas. El chaleco de batalla se adhiere a su cuerpo como una segunda capa de pelaje, el arco y el alfanje están listos, y el arma que sostiene ahora mismo, un angón, no necesita muchos cuidados pues es un arma pensada para combates brutales, donde no se espera que resistan para otro día. Cierra sus ojos para meditar, para poder actuar bien frente a los demás selenitas.

"_Madre Luna, por supuesto sé que no has muerto, ni te has ido"._

Cuando abre los ojos, no siente ninguna duda. Con el arco preparado, su alfanje en el cinto, y el angón sobre sus hombros, sale de la caverna donde sus compañeros, el tuerto unicornio selenita Darkeye, y Viewshade de ojos verdes, lo están esperando. Aún no se han puesto sus cascos.

—¿Dónde oíste esas voces? —pregunta él, observando, fuera de las montañas, el bosque de pinos y coníferas, sempiternamente cubierto de nieve— ¿Por el bunker del río?

—Por el bunker del valle, Stormnight —dice Darkeye—. El Octavo.

—Vamos allá entonces —dice Viewshade, y al sonreír se pueden ver perfectamente sus afilados colmillos—. Creo que los cachorros tienen hambre, podemos hallar buenas presas.

No es necesario discutir mucho más. Alzan el vuelo, alas de murciélago oscuras o alas mágicas que invocan los unicornios selenitas con su magia. Se dirigen al lugar que ellos conocen como el Octavo Valle.

Sólo el bosque los escucha volar.

* * *

Los chalecos de batalla son una tradición que recuperaron después de que la caída de Equestria eliminó la obligación de usar armaduras de metal.

Cada guerrero debe crear el suyo propio, pero la base es la misma: piel y escamas de dragón, ya que protegen del fuego, del frío y de la gran mayoría de las armas. Se necesita una espada con un toque de magia o un arma de fuego disparada a quemarropa para atravesarla. Encima de esa base, cada uno añade los trofeos y adornos que vaya recolectando en sus batallas: pieles y cráneos son muy populares, pero la creatividad se dispara con algunos chalecos que son auténticas obras de arte.

Sin ir más lejos, Viewshade se ve bien al cazar: en el pecho lleva el cráneo de un grifo, y las alas las añadió al costado. Sobre sus hombros, añadió los cuernos de un minotauro, y a lo largo del lomo están cosidas todas las crines de los ponis que aniquiló. En su pecho, hay una mandíbula por cada perro diamantero, y en su costado, debajo de las alas del grifo, están acordonadas las colas de los gatos que se atrevieron a enfrentarla.

Así hay cientos de ejemplos: Winter Wolf, inmenso selenita, usa la piel completa de un enorme yak, que hacía presagiar una buena pelea, la cual nunca se dio porque el cretino trató de negociar. Aún no acababa de hablar cuando Winter Wolf le arrancó la cabeza con de un mazazo. Los gemelos Nightfall y Sundown se especializan en changelings e hipogrifos, Nightfall les arranca las cabezas y piezas del exoesqueleto a los changelings, mientras que Sundown les quitaba las cabezas, plumas y escamas de los hipogrifos, tanto si están en forma alada como en forma acuática.

Darkeye ha añadido cuernos curvos que les arrancó a algunos unicornios pues la curvatura del cuerno les llamó la atención, además de varias cabezas y escamas de kirin, raza que disfruta cazar. Luna Light en cambio usa el casco de un ursa, de larga melena naranja, como principal adorno. Blaze, una selenita que tenía casi ocho años durante las Grandes Guerras, y que hoy es una guerrera adulta y hermosa, lleva la piel de un dragón naranja, y semejante vistosidad lo complementa con dos cráneos de caballos en sus hombros, que se dicen eran los reyes de Arabia Equina, con varios cráneos de hipogrifos que ella misma cazó en el Monte Aris, y cráneos de gatos que ella fue a cazar a Abyssinia.

Blaze era una de las jóvenes más respetadas y codiciadas por los jóvenes guerreros, pero no aceptaba ninguna pareja.

Pero Stormnight siempre fue de pocas palabras y poca vistosidad. Su chaleco de batalla no contiene más adorno que el esqueleto de un unicornio. En el pasado pensó que era su amigo, hasta que lo traicionó. Hasta que no pudo proteger lo único que él amaba.

Un unicornio llamado Shining Armor.

"_Shining nos falló"._

* * *

Volaron amparados por la oscuridad.

El uso de restos de sus enemigos para decorarse tiene una función adicional: aterrar a los enemigos que quedan por enfrentar. Vuelan separados en cinco grupos, uno que va adelante, volando bajo, el grupo central sobre las nubes, dos grupos a los costados a altura intermedia, y un grupo en retaguardia, volando entre los árboles. Evitan así emboscadas, y pueden generar la impresión de que son muchos mas de lo que en verdad son; Stormnight en el último tiempo comenzó a variar la altura a la que vuela cada grupo, para hacerlos menos predecibles.

Cuando empezaron a oír aquella voz, aminoraron la marcha, y el grupo se reunió en un largo frente. No olfateaban enemigos cerca, pero no podían confiarse, ellos mismos eran capaces de disimular su aroma. Esperaron casi media hora, luego se acercaron y revisaron.

El Octavo Valle está al límite del bosque. Tiene un bunker al medio, usado por los enosianos durante las Grandes Guerras donde ellos lucharon mejor que todo el ejercito poni..., y fue por culpa de los ponis que fallaron. Habrían puesto de rodillas a todas las naciones de alrededor si Celestia hubiese accedido a usar sus técnicas, si hubiese seguido sus consejos.

Pero ella prefirió seguir otros consejos, y dejar a sus inútiles soldados continuar con sus estúpidas tácticas. El reino cayó. La Diosa Luna debió ascender..., y su hijo con ella.

"_Malditos sean todos los ponis"._

—Entremos —dice Stormnight—. Yo iré primero.

—Déjame a mí ir primero —dice Viewshade—. Los comandantes siempre quieren que alguien les meta un tiro.

—Sundown y Nightfall ya están entrando —dice Darkeye—. Corrección, ya entraron.

Stormnight, lejos de enojarse, vuela dentro del bunker seguido por Viewshade y Darkeye. El lugar es ancho y alto, diseñado para que minotauros pudiese entrar y moverse tan bien como un equino. La electricidad funciona, y es el único signo de que hubo actividad. El agua llega hasta sus rodillas, y un par de siluros nada entre sus patas. Un buen lugar para ellos, pero los sobrevivientes de otras naciones apenas si toleraban los roedores cerca de ellos.

"_No olfateo nada"._

—Deben ser ursas, sólo ellos son tan idiotas como para acercarse —dice Viewshade—. No olfateo ponis, minotauros, monos, perros diamante ni caballos, tampoco comida, excrementos o tabaco. Si están viviendo aquí, están siendo demasiado cuidadosos.

—Ni siquiera olfateo el cuero de las botas enosianas —dice Darkeye—. Pero hay buen pescado. Comamos mientras exploramos el bunker.

* * *

Llevaban un buen tiempo avanzando por los túneles del bunker. Los niveles inferiores estaban completamente inundados, habitados por enormes siluros albinos, uno de los cuales fue cazado por Viewshade y repartido entre el escuadrón.

—Vinieron a activar la luz, significa que volverán —dice Darkeye, mordiendo el trozo de pescado— ¿Por qué perderían el tiempo aquí?

—Todos los sobrevivientes que entran salen huyendo cuando sienten los peces nadar entre sus patas —responde Viewshade—. Son débiles y cobardes, ni siquiera su carne es sabrosa.

Entonces, oyen algo que hace que su pelaje se erice y se pongan en guardia. Es una voz femenina, pero no proviene de labios de carne. Proviene de un parlante, y se acercan con curiosidad, como si mirarlo les permitiera oír mejor lo que dice.

—¿Ya está emitiendo? ¿Listo? De acuerdo. Aquí les habla Nika Sóter, y estoy usando el viejo sistema de altavoces para anunciarles, que el regimiento de ursas está con las puertas abiertas. Gracias a la nueva administración, a todo desolado que nos encontremos, se les dará protección. Solo tienen que acercarse a una de nuestras patrullas con una bandera blanca, o con el dibujo del bastón de Asclepio, o dejar las mismas cerca para que podamos ver sus hogares; o si pueden hacerlo, dirigirse a las deigmas industriales. A la Megas, que es nuestra base. Se les garantizará refugio, comida, atención médica, y seguridad. Debemos permanecer unidos ante la Desolación. ¿Qué? ¿Van a reproducir mi mensaje cada dos horas?

* * *

—No entendí mucho de lo que decían —dice Darkeye, una vez todos los guerreros se han reunido en la caverna de reuniones—. Pero una cosa sí entendí, están arreando sobrevivientes hacia un punto específico.

—Es simple, hay que cazarlos —dice Viewshade—. Esperarlos en los alrededores del punto de reunión, acorralando los pequeños grupos, o ir de inmediato por el grupo grande y atiborrarnos de comida.

—No lo sé, si hacemos lo primero, tendremos alimento por un par de ciclos, hasta que se corra la voz de que algo está cazando sobrevivientes por esa zona —dice Winter Wolf—. Si hacemos lo segundo, tendremos comida una semana y listo. Además, jamás hemos ido tan al norte. Les recuerdo que estas cavernas son sólo nuestro refugio estacional, un refugio para la temporada de las lluvias.

—Podemos dividirnos en dos contingentes —propone Blaze—. Uno cuida nuestro territorio, y otro parte a conquistar los territorios de alrededor.

—¡Da igual! —gritan al unísono, los gemelos Nightfall y Sundown—. Invadamos Enosi, como lo hicimos en el pasado.

Los gemelos apenas eran cachorros cuando tomaron sus armas y partieron hacia el norte, pero los cachorros selenitas pelean tan bien como los adultos. La gran mayoría son veteranos de las Grandes Guerras: los únicos nacidos después del fin eran los jóvenes que aún no habían pasado por los primeros rituales. Celestia los usó como un regimiento más, cuando Stormnight insistía muchas veces en que debían ser la punta de lanza del avance equestriano.

"_Estúpida puta"._

Recordar el pasado nunca le gusta a Stormnight. Se lleva un casco a la cabeza, cerrando sus ojos mientras los selenitas hablan. Da igual lo que discutan, por alguna razón todos siguen sus decisiones sin cuestionarlas, y en cualquier momento, alguien dirá "Quiero oír lo que opina Stormnight", y todos secundarán lo que sea que él diga. Aún no entiende cómo llegaron a apreciarlo así.

"_No sé por qué creen que soy un líder"._

Todas sus decisiones en el pasado fueron desastrosas, comenzando por obedecer a Celestia. Las decisiones de Luna..., su Diosa Princesa siempre tomó las decisiones más acertadas, siempre supo cómo proteger a todos los selenitas, a Emberek, "Nuestro Pueblo", todos los Dhragjeskan, "Alas de Dragón", los Elsu'ut-Utolsoh, "Primeros y Últimos", los Tihzezer, "Diez Mil", los Lanu'berek, "Pueblo de la Luna". Todos sus hijos..., incluyendo a Dark Dawn, Su'uteht Hajnal, el nombre que le dio en el idioma selenita. El Amanecer Oscuro.

"_Hijo mío. ¡Hijo mío! ¡SHINING, PUTO HIJO DE PERRA!"_

Con un arranque de ira, golpea el piso, y la fuerza es tal que resquebraja la roca. Todos los selenitas se voltean, rápidamente, a mirarlo, pensando que tal golpe es para llamar la atención del grupo. Y sus ojos brillantes lo miran con admiración.

—No podemos precipitarnos. Debemos consultar primero con los Cantores de la Luna.

Y todos juzgan adecuada su opinión.

* * *

Sentía que volvía a casa cuando recorría el camino a los Cantores de la Luna.

Los selenitas no desperdician las vidas de su propio pueblo. En el pasado oyó que algunas sociedades guerreras, de razas débiles que creían ser fuertes como la suya, sacrificaban a los bebés que nacían enfermos o deformes. Los selenitas preferirían cortarse las alas o el cuerno antes de dañar a uno de sus bebés, y cada familia debe cuidar aún del más enclenque, porque todos cumplen una función.

De hecho, los bebés malformados, débiles y con problemas mentales debían ser cuidados con especial cariño, porque ellos tienen quizás la labor más importante: deben cantarle a la Diosa, recolectar el aceite nocturno y recordar. Los Cantores de la Luna, todos jorobados, tullidos, marcados de alguna u otra forma por el destino, locos a causa de estar recordando todo lo que aconteció, acontece y acontecerá. Ellos, las crías y los ku'ugjan, los ancianos, son lo más valioso de la raza selenita; y es el deber del guerrero protegerlos, pues en ellos está respectivamente la memoria, el futuro y el conocimiento.

Mientras camina por la cueva, los sabios lo observan. Ancianos selenitas, vestidos de blanco, los ku'ugjan. Los Cantores de la Luna, con sus rostros cubiertos por capuchas blancas, y debajo de ellas puede ver brillar sus ojos de gato, a veces lo observan tres ojos. Gotea el agua de las estalactitas a cada paso que da, y el llegar frente a la explanada de adoración, se arrodilla y besa el suelo con su frente.

—Bendíganme, por favor —pide Stormnight, y uno de ellos se acerca. No se atreve a levantar la vista.

—Tú deberías bendecirme a mí —oye la voz inconfundible de Raventree Night, el más grande de los Cantores de la Luna.

"_Una vez tuve dos hermanos, sobrevivimos tres de ocho crías, y sólo quedo yo"._

—Yo no soy nada; sólo un cabello de la crin de nuestra Diosa. Límpiame. Bendíceme, tú que oyes la voz de la Diosa.

—Una vez hubo un guerrero que tenía por hermano a un potro llamado Stormnight.

—Fue otro Stormnight —contesta sin levantarse.

—Y era otro Raventree.

_"Éramos tres hermanos"._

—Has venido en busca de consejos —dice uno de los ku'ugjan—. Estamos al tanto del descubrimiento que hicieron.

—Emberek tiene hambre de batallas —dice Stormnight; los selenitas acostumbran a usar la palabra "emberek", "nuestro pueblo", para referirse a toda la raza como si fuera una sola criatura—. Hemos prosperado con el Fin, manejamos al ganado como deseamos, rastreamos a quienes entran a nuestro territorio y los hacemos pagar. Pero, aunque muchas veces nos acercamos a la frontera enosiana..., yo no me atrevo a entrar.

No tiene la fuerza para cruzar, y es el primero en admitirlo. Por estar combatiendo en Enosi, no pudo proteger a Dark Dawn cuando las bombas cayeron sobre Canterlot, y la Diosa Luna ascendió a los cielos nuevamente. Sabía que todos deseaban llegar a las ciudades donde combatieron, recorrer los caminos helados de noche, emboscar los sobrevivientes, expandir los nidos por el resto del continente y del mundo.

Pero no lo hacían porque lo respetan demasiado, y es muy probable que accediesen a cortarse los cascos si él lo sugería. Lo admiran demasiado como para aceptar la realidad, que es un cobarde, y teme salir de las montañas que conoce. Que es un guerrero que busca la muerte.

—Un puñado de guerreros en cada una de nuestras cuevas pueden protegernos y proteger al ganado —dice otro ku'ugjan, que cuelga del techo a imitación de los murciélagos.

Disfrutan cazar a los sobrevivientes, pero no tardaron en descubrir que ellos gustosamente cedían alimentos, metal, jóvenes, armas, pieles, herramientas y materiales con el fin de apaciguarlos. Y a cambio de protección, accedían a trabajar para ellos realizando labores ignominiosas para un selenita, como la agricultura y la ganadería. Los productos elaborados por las escasas comunidades de sobrevivientes, el "ganado" como los llamó ingeniosamente Blaze, carecen de valor alguno para los selenitas, pero otras comunidades sí que los apreciaban, y servían para tender trampas y engaños.

Después de todo, lo que un selenita busca es una buena cacería. Que el ganado trabajase para ellos sólo es una muestra de la típica debilidad de las razas menores. Apenas si hay emoción en perseguirlos y cazarlos.

—Soy un cobarde —admite él—. Temo salir de nuestras cavernas. Temo que todo fracase, que nos extendamos demasiado, como una gota de sangre sobre una corriente de agua. Que nuestras crías y ustedes mueran por estar nosotros en el frío norte.

"_Estando tan lejos y sin poder ayudarles"._

—Olvidas que nuestra especie está en paz con la oscuridad —dice el ku'ugjan del techo—. Las cuevas, la noche siempre nos han protegido, y lo seguirán haciendo.

_"Pero..."_

—Sé que tienes miedo —dice Raventree Night—. En otro tiempo, tuve un hermano que siempre temía. Pero cambió para siempre cuando encaró, frente a frente, a esos miedos que le hacían llorar.

—¿Qué me aconsejan, sabios entre los sabios? —dice intentando controlar las lágrimas que caían sin detenerse, de sus ojos.

—Qué vueles a donde tu dolor y tu miedo comenzaron —dice Raventree Night—. Vuela hacia aquel lugar llamado Canterlot.

"_No me pidas volver allí"._

Pero todos los ku'ugjan y Cantores de la Luna juzgan aquello como apropiado. Y aunque su corazón llora, debe decir que está de acuerdo. No en vano, es respetado por los demás ancianos y sabios. Aunque sufra, accederá.

Raventree Night vacía un pellejo sobre su cabeza, y el aceite frío, con un leve color grisáceo, le provoca un escalofrío. Pero no se mueve. Se empapa la manta y la crin, y entra por sus ojos.

—Yo te cubro con aceite nocturno —dice Raventree Night, mientras el aceite entra por sus labios y empapa su nariz—, pero la Diosa Luna nos cubrió con sus lágrimas. Hónrala. Respétate. Respeta. No mientas. No robes. Aprende. Y sé útil. Porque de ella venimos y a ella regresamos. Porque ella es el acero y el agua, la vida y la muerte. Porque ella es nuestra madre y como una madre nos cuida.

"_Diosa Princesa Luna. así te llamé. Así nos amamos, y así nació Dark Dawn"._

Stormnight se levanta. Sus ojos se clavan en los ojos del Cantor unos segundos. Está llorando, porque volver a Canterlot significa repasar sus peores fracasos, pero sonríe.

—_Lanu'Mitakna karka, Lanu'Mitakna frekka, Lanu'Mitakna jrakmaka_ —susurra el Cantor.

—_Lanu'Mitakna karka, Lanu'Mitakna frekka, Lanu'Mitakna jrakmaka_ —contesta con firmeza.

Cuando se va, siente que las lágrimas se mezclan con el aceite, desapareciendo. Empapado, como si estuviera bañando sus faltas. Listo para volver a un lugar llamado Canterlot.

Y los Cantores de la Luna y los ku'ugjan lo observan con tristeza. siempre fue el primero en la línea del frente, y eso siempre los hizo sentir orgullosos. Pero lo veían luchar como si deseara que alguna bala le quitase al fin la vida.

"_Dark Dawn"._

* * *

No le interesan las ruinas de la ciudad.

Desde que la vio, la odió con todas sus fuerzas. Cavernas artificiales, el estúpido castillo donde el engendro solar llamado Celestia gobernaba una nación de miserables ponis, más débiles que el trigo con el que se alimentaban. Y los demás selenitas tenían opiniones aún peores, habrían arrasado con la ciudad entera, pero su Diosa Princesa, en su bondad infinita, les pidió que no lo hicieran.

"_Eres perfecta en un mundo brutal"._

Se habían amado, aunque él nunca se sintió merecedor de aquel cariño. Pero, había sido él quien veía los momentos más duros de la forma mortal de la Diosa. Sentía sus pesadillas, ella compartía con él sus miedos, e inquietudes.

"_Tomaste una forma mortal para comprendernos mejor"._

Y tuvieron un bellísimo hijo. Lo llamaron Dark Dawn, el amanecer oscuro, y en idioma selenita su nombre fue Su'uteht Hajnal. Fue lo mejor de su vida: amaba pasar tiempo con el pequeño bebé, parecía una cría de selenita con un cuerno en su cabeza y alas de murciélago a sus espaldas, con los mismos colores de crin y cuerpo que ella. Emberek lo amaba, jugaba con los demás cachorros, los demás selenitas lo mimaban, lo hacían partícipe de su cultura pues era más un dhragjeskan que un poni.

Tenía un gusto particular por la miel. Una vez, Stormnight le llevó un gran cántaro que Dark Dawn vació en poco menos de un minuto. Y desde entonces, el bebé jugaba y disfrutaba esconderse dentro de él.

"_Mi tesoro"._

Pasó mientras estaba en el norte.

Las Grandes Guerras no fueron un desastre para su raza. Los selenitas crecen en el conflicto, se fortalecen cuando todo está en contra. Fue prácticamente un regalo, y por eso, Stormnight siempre pedía que estuviesen en los lugares más críticos del frente. Celestia finalmente le dio permiso para realizar operaciones por su cuenta, decidieron hacer un camino de cráneos por Enosi, y se estaban hartando de carne de caballo, minotauro, perro diamante, ciervo, león, grifo y changeling. Él mismo estaba coleccionando dientes de sus enemigos para llevárselos a Dark Dawn para que jugara.

Pero una de las naciones se las arregló para bombardear Canterlot.

Volvió tan rápido como pudo, sin llevar nada consigo. La ciudad estaba devastada, no tanto como la ciudad que observa al sobrevolar, y Shining Armor corrió a su encuentro. Dijo cosas imposibles, mentiras, palabras dolorosas: que Luna y Dark Dawn habían muerto. Por supuesto que mentía, y la rabia que sintió Stormnight al ver que el cuarto de su hijo estaba destrozado, le llevó a descuartizar a Shining Armor con sus propios cascos. Su cuna estaba hecha añicos, sus móviles, juguetes, todo estaba destrozado, todo estaba quemándose, y no había rastros de su familia. Celestia dijo unas palabras que a él no le interesó oír, y desde entonces él y su pueblo fueron apátridas, luchando solos para cumplir sus propios objetivos.

"_Mi más grande dolor"._

Han pasado casi veinte años, pero al excavar en la nieve, aún están los restos del cántaro donde él jugaba. Tantos recuerdos atormentando su mente y corazón. Cada segundo con Dark Dawn fue un precioso anochecer, una luna llena en sus ojos dorados. Todos han muerto, las Grandes Guerras se llevaron lo único que amaba, Dark Dawn y su Diosa Princesa. Incluso sus escasos amigos equinos se habían ido: Reaver, el saqueador, que era de los pocos que no provocaban su ira; la extraña Derpy Hooves; y se avergüenza ahora de considerar a Shining Armor como un amigo.

"_No pudo proteger ni siquiera a su familia, y no sé por qué pensé que protegería a la mía"._

Su esposa y su hijo no están, y se pregunta por qué sigue vivo. Ya casi llegaba a los cincuenta años, pero seguía siendo el cachorro aquel que lloraba y le pedía a la Diosa Luna que alguien al fin lo amara. Tiene el apoyo de toda su raza, pero se siente muy solo.

Y llora, llora y grita tan fuerte que su voz retumba por las ruinas y los valles de alrededor de la ciudad. Fueron esos gritos los que llevó a los ponis pensar que la ciudad estaba maldita. Stormnight llora aferrándose a los fragmentos del cántaro donde él solía jugar.

—Dark Dawn..., mi campeón..., por supuesto sé que no has muerto, ni te has ido.

**FIN**


End file.
